Wireless local area networks (WLANs) are widely used in offices and homes. Generally, a WLAN provides network connections between wirelessly networked elements and the internet as well as among the networked elements themselves. For example, a network access point device (e.g., a wireless router) may serve as an interface between an internet service provider and one or more wirelessly networked devices. Thus, a wirelessly networked device such as a computer, a mobile phone, a tablet, etc. may connect to the internet through a network access point device. A network device (e.g., a computer) may also wirelessly connect to another network device (e.g., a printer) via the network access point device.
For a successful communication between the network access point device and the network devices of a WLAN, a wireless signal transmitted by the network access point device needs to reach the network devices with adequate signal power. Similarly, a wireless signal transmitted by a network device needs to reach the network access point device with adequate signal power. However, in some cases, WLAN wireless signals may not have adequate power to be successfully received and processed by the network devices or the network access point device. For example, a computer may be located too far from a wireless router to successfully receive wireless signals from the router. Thus, in some cases, a standalone wireless signal extender (booster) can be used to extend the signal range of wireless signals, for example, of a home or office WLAN. If a WLAN includes multiple network devices that are scattered throughout a home or a building, a relatively high power wireless signal extender or multiple wireless signal extenders may be needed.
However, standalone wireless signal extenders take up space. Further, standalone wireless signal extenders need to be plugged into power outlets that may be needed for other household and office devices. It also may be aesthetically undesirable to use standalone wireless signal extenders in some locations. Thus, it may be desirable to integrate wireless signal extenders into the wiring system of a house or a building.